Bridges are often tested to determine how they respond to a load. The load is generally provided using a vehicle such as a heavily loaded truck. The information obtained from these tests can be used for a number of purposes, such as determining if the bridge is safe for traffic, determining a load carrying capacity, and determining maintenance or repair schedules for the bridge. Static tests may be performed by moving the vehicle to different positions on the bridge and measuring a response. The response may be a deflection of the bridge or another type of strain measurement. Dynamic tests may be performed by moving the vehicle over the bridge and measuring the response as it crosses. In this case, deflection or strain may again be measured, or a dynamic response, such as a frequency of deflection, may be measured. The static information is generally easier to obtain, but the dynamic information is generally preferred because it provides information that is more closely related to actual use of the bridge. Thus, improved methods for dynamic load testing of bridges are continually desired.